The existing combined fireworks are ground firework products formed by combining a plurality of single cylinders and producing the effects such as sound, light, color and floating materials. The single-cylinder product generally is formed by outer cylinder, propellant powder, inner cylinder or effective powder, ignition fuse, spreading fuse, clay plug, base, etc. In manufacturing, the outer cylinders of a plurality of single-cylinder products are firstly combined and moulded through the necessary processes such as cylinder rolling, mudding, bonding and ranking, fuse connecting, drying, combining, which lasts for one week and results in low efficiency, slow speed, and the cylinders are easily distorted and bent with nonstandard size, thus, the scale production and standardization of the firework industry is severely restricted. Moreover, the side face of the cylinder body should be manually drilled for forming the fuse hole in the procedure of fuse connecting, so that it is not easy to control the size of the hole and the distance between holes, which affects the launching time and launching effect of the product; in addition, the fuse of the formed product is at the sidewall of the cylinder body, which will easily lead to the fire hazard when firing due to the exposure of the fuse sparks.